


Stuck in the Middle

by felicityollies



Series: Quarantine and Chill [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Porn, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity loses her boyfriend at a party only to find him kissing another woman. After a fight and a breakup, she's approached by a cute college student. He offers her a night with him and his boyfriend. Felicity doesn't have anything to lose.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Quarantine and Chill [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673152
Comments: 22
Kudos: 114
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the quarantine and chill prompt - threesome 
> 
> so, i was going to write more because i kind of want to turn this into like a full poly thing? but i decided to leave it at a simple threesome for now.

  
Music thudded in her chest, so loud it was just noise instead of words. She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust going from a bright kitchen to a dark living room. Her hand gripped a red solo cup full of… she wasn’t sure what it was. Some kid had mixed her a drink. She was pretty sure it was something disgusting. The amount of bottles he had used couldn’t be good for her. But this was a party. Parties were supposed to be fun, right? Right. If only she could find her boyfriend. At some point, she and Cooper had gotten separated. Part of her was suspecting it was on purpose.

Felicity rolled her eyes. She moved through the living room, weaving her way through other college students. After awhile she gave up and just started shoving. Most people moved for the scary looking goth girl on a normal day, but apparently drunk idiots didn’t know protocol. She stumbled her way to the couch. Two people were making out. She blinked a couple of times. Not just any two people. 

“Cooper!” She grabbed onto his shirt. “What the hell are you doing?” She yanked him away from the blonde. 

“Hey! Oh, Felicity.” 

“You know what? I’m done. I’m done with you and I”m done with this party.” She threw her drink in his face followed by the cup. 

He sputtered, blinking rapidly. The girl pulled away from the now wet boy and walked away. Felicity had half a mind to punch him in the face too, but it would be a waste. She turned on the heel of her combat boots and walked away from him. She was about halfway to the door when tall, dark, and handsome slid in front of her. He stood in a grey t-shirt and jeans. Black converse on his feet. His hair was black and his eyes a piercing blue. He was definitely pretty, but Felicity’s mind was exactly on pretty boys at the moment. 

“Yes?” She asked her annoyance evident in her tone. 

“Hi, I’m Tommy,” he said. “My boyfriend and I couldn’t help but notice that little fight.” 

“It’s not a fight if it’s one sided. Why do you two care?” 

“You’re hot. We’re hot.” 

“You’re gay.” 

“Bi actually.” 

Felicity should have realized that being as she swung both ways as well. She was just so angry at Cooper. She glanced back behind her in time to see Cooper looking at her. Felicity gave him a scowl and turned back to Tommy. She reached up, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for a kiss. She smashed their lips together. Tommy was startled at first, but quickly leaned into the kiss. He threaded his fingers through her long black hair and shoved his tongue into her mouth. 

Cooper pushed Tommy away from her. “That’s my girlfriend you’re sucking face with.” 

“Not anymore, Cooper.” She pushed him back. “Fuck off.” 

Tommy licked his lips. They were stained with her purple lipstick. 

“Let’s go. I want to meet your boyfriend.” Felicity took Tommy’s hand. 

“You leave me and you’re going off to be a slut?” Cooper yelled, trying to draw a crowd. 

“Yep!” Felicity refused to feel embarrassed or upset with his words. “Look what could have been.” 

“Bitch.” 

Tommy tugged her toward the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood another boy about the same height. He was a dirty blonde with equally dazzling blue eyes. He wore a similar outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, though his jeans were darker and his shirt was green. His sneakers were Nikes. She looked between the two of them and decided she could handle this. Fuck, Cooper. She deserved to be sandwiched between two preppy hotties. At least there was double the chance she would actually orgasm. 

“Oliver.” He held out his hand for her. 

“Felicity.” She shook his hand.

Shaking hands before sex. That was a new one. 

The staircase was wide, so they led her up side by side. She realized she didn’t even know whose house this was and she was about to go have sex in one of the bedrooms. Should she feel guilty? She didn’t know or care. This was about saying ‘fuck you’ to Cooper and having a good time with two hot boys. Tommy and Oliver took her down the hall to a bedroom with a four poster bed. The thing had to be king sized or bigger. Orgy sized. Who has a bed that big? The bedsheets were a rich red. Something about them beckoned her to the bed. 

Felicity kicked off her boots and climbed into the bed. The two boys stared at her as Oliver closed and locked the door. 

“You going to just look at me or what?” 

Tommy climbed onto the bed first. He put his hands on either side of her. “I’ve had enough staring.” He pressed his lips to hers, softer this time. 

Felicity put her hand on his shoulder and leaned into the kiss. She nipped at his lower lip and dragged her tongue across the same spot. The bed shifted beside them as Oliver got into bed. He tapped on her shoulder and she pulled away from the kiss with Tommy. She turned toward Oliver and he lifted her chin with two fingers, guiding her toward his lips. He dropped his hand to her lap. His fingers played along the hem of her shirt. 

“Lie back,” Oliver mumbled against her lips. 

Felicity did as he told her. Her back went flat against the bed. Her ass hung off the edge a little. He leaned in to continue kissing her. His fingers slid under her shirt until he found her bra. Oliver palmed her breasts through the fabric, eliciting soft moans from her lips. Tommy worked on her studded belt and tugged her torn jeans away from her body. He kissed along her bare thigh until he reached her covered center. The only thing between him and her body was a thin piece of fabric. He pressed his tongue to her clit through the cloth. It was already beginning to throb with need. 

Tommy’s fingers gripped onto her panties and pulled them away from her body. She gasped against Oliver’s lips when the cool air hit her body. Oliver slipped his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around and tasting every inch of her. Tommy pulled her legs over his shoulder and pressed himself close to her center. His tongue mimicked Oliver’s. He swirled and tasted it. The sensations were enough to arch her back. Oliver squeezed her breast and Tommy moved his tongue higher to flick across her clit. Heat built up in her lower stomach. She ached between her legs. Every touch brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

She pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head back. “Fuck!” 

Tommy took it as a hint. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked it like the sweetest piece of candy he had ever tasted. Her nerve endings exploded. Felicity’s body trembled underneath them. She muttered profanities under her breath as her toes curled. Pleasure coursed through her body, buzzing through every inch of her until she could barely breathe. 

“Too much!” she gasped. 

Tommy released her clit and she slumped back into the bed. Her breathing came out in heavy pants. Tommy left a soft kiss upon her clit, making she shudder once again. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her thighs were wet, but god she felt amazing. College boys were not supposed to be that good at giving oral and yet. Tommy leaned up licking his lips. His chin was as wet as her thighs. It was hot. 

“C’mere baby.” Oliver motioned his boyfriend forward. “I want to taste her.” 

Tommy leaned in and Oliver licked Felicity off of his chin before kissing Tommy. Felicity shivered as if she were hit with another aftershock. 

“You guys have done this before,” she whispered. 

Tommy pulled back first, taking a deep breath. “Yeah. Both men and women.” 

“It’s fun,” Oliver added, licking his lips. 

“I hope you’re not too tired.” Tommy climbed into the bed. He was showing just how much he had enjoyed giving her oral, pressing through his jeans.

She glanced at Oliver. They both were. She licked her lips. As much as she liked to receive, she also enjoyed giving. 

“I’m not tired. I’m ready to return the favor.” 

“Good.” 

Tommy tugged his clothes off quickly. Oliver waited. They both seemed to be watching Tommy strip. He was pale and lean, but sexy. His cock stood long and at attention. He dripped with precum. When it was Oliver’s turn to strip, she and Tommy watched him together. Oliver was more tan and a little more muscled. He was a little thicker than Tommy, but both well endowed. Lucky, lucky boys. 

Tommy lay back on the bed, ready for her to give him a blow job. 

“Bend over, Felicity.” Oliver said. 

She swallowed. Normally she didn’t like being told what to do in the bedroom, but every time Oliver told her to do something good things happened. Felicity moved over Tommy, bent over, and her ass toward Oliver. She wrapped her hand around Tommy’s length. Her hand moved up and down, stroking him, teasing him. He moaned. A beautiful sound. Her thumb moved across his tip. She slicked up his length with his precum. 

“Felicity,” he whined. 

Oliver gripped her hip with one hand. She couldn’t see what he was doing, but she could feel his cock pressing at her entrance. She took that moment to wrap her lips around Tommy’s length. Oliver slammed into her, her wetness allowing him to slide in easily. The quick movement made her go down further on Tommy. Tommy gasped and moaned. Felicity’s moans were garbled. Oliver held himself inside of her for a moment. His hips pressed against her ass. Felicity held part of Tommy’s cock in her mouth while her hand still wrapped around the rest of him. As soon as Oliver started moving she did too. It took them several minutes, but soon they found a rhythm that worked. 

The room filled with the sound of Oliver’s body meeting with hers and his and Tommy’s moans. It smelled like sweat and sex and it was glorious. She moaned around Tommy’s length as she sucked and stroked him. She could feel him getting closer. Her own body was threatening to tumble into a second orgasm. Oliver thrust into her over and over again, hitting that sweet spot inside of her. He reached around and pinched her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through her. 

“Ollie, hurry!” Tommy choked out the words. 

She realized they were trying to come at the same time. Which meant Oliver was going to push her into that sweet bliss at the same time as well. He rubbed her clit quickly. It drove her wild. It was rougher than what Tommy did, but it pushed her into orgasm even faster. Her body trembled and she could barely keep her mouth wrapped around Tommy. She pulled back, stroking him just as quick and twisting her wrist. He came with a shout, shooting his come all over his stomach and hitting her cheek. 

“Oliver!” Felicity screamed. 

Her body squeezed Oliver’s cock as she shook. 

“Ah! Tommy! Felicity!” Oliver’s body moved erratically for a few more seconds before he gave one last slam inside of her. 

Slowly, slowly, they came down and collapsed on top of each other. Felicity panted harder than before. Her body twitched with aftershocks. She buzzed with pleasure. Oliver slid out of her, causing her to moan again. She shifted, so she wasn’t lying across Tommy’s legs. Felicity slid onto the bed and lay side by side with Tommy and Oliver. She stared at the ceiling and let out a shaky breath. 

“That was amazing,” she whispered. 

“Definitely.” Oliver reached a hand over her. 

Tommy high-fived him. 

She rolled her eyes. “Whose house is this anyway?” 

“Mine,” Tommy said. 

“Then whose bed is this?” 

“My dad’s.” 

Felicity choked on a laugh. “You must really hate him.” 

“Yep!” 

Felicity lay there for a long moment. This was nice, but she doubted she would ever see these boys again.

* * *

Felicity sat in the computer labs, where she usually hid during her free time. The computers to her left and her right were empty. No one sat beside her because they were afraid of her. She didn’t care. She would rather be alone. After what happened with Cooper last week, she would definitely rather be alone. She was typing up a new piece of code for one of her classes when two people sat down on either side of her. 

“Um, I don’t know if you got the memo, but I’m too scary to sit beside,” she said without looking up. 

“We don’t think you’re scary.” Tommy’s voice met her ears. 

“Yeah, we actually kind of like you.” Oliver spoke next. 

She looked between them quickly. “How did you find me?” 

“Asked around about Felicity the goth chick,” Oliver said. 

“It wasn’t that hard,” Tommy added. 

Felicity scowled at them both. “Well, what makes you think I wanted to be found.” 

“We both know you had fun last weekend.” Oliver gently nudged her. 

“And?” 

“Repeat?” 

“I thought you found a new victim to your shenanigans every weekend.”

“We usually do.” Tommy shrugged. “But you’re interesting.” 

“This is just a sex thing?” she asked. 

They both nodded. 

She didn’t want to be with anyone. Relationships were obviously a bad idea. But sex with two boys that could give her mind blowing orgasms? Yeah, she guessed she could do that for a while. There was no harm in it. Besides, they would probably get bored of her eventually and do the responsible thing and be monogamous with each other. Or break up all together. It was a college relationship after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter!! this one fulfills the quarantine and chill prompt vehicular smut!

The other man slid out of Oliver slowly. He shuddered and slipped his mouth off of Tommy’s now softening length. Oliver licked his lips and watched his boyfriend pant. His body was sore, but so satisfied. Their partner climbed off the bed and searched for his clothes. He was dark and lean. One of the football players. Not the quarterback, but one of the other members. The kicker? He couldn’t remember, but the man was pretty. His black hair fell in dreadlocks all the way down to his waist. His eyes were slightly lighter than his complexion like a rich amber. 

“Well, you two have been fun.” He laughed, tugging on his t-shirt. “But I’m going to be late for practice.” 

“Boo!” Tommy waved his hand at him. 

Oliver laughed. “We understand. Thanks for joining us, Carter.” 

“I would say ‘Anytime’ but if the guys found out about this…” Carter’s smile fell and shook his head. 

Oliver’s expression dropped and he nodded. “Yeah.” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard it. People liked to experiment with them, but it wasn’t often that they stuck around. It was why they usually stayed with their one night deal. Best not to get attached to anyone else. Besides they were just having fun, right? They didn’t need a full time partner. Although, they had had sex with Felicity twice. That was unusual, but not unpleasant. She was amazing, actually. 

Carter left and Oliver turned to Tommy. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, kissing his boyfriend’s thigh.

Tommy shuddered. “Shower.” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

Oliver slid off the bed, groaning as he moved. “My ass is so sore,” he whined. 

Tommy barked a laugh. “You want me to kiss it and make it better.” 

Oliver pouted. “No.” 

They climbed into the shower. For once they were in Tommy’s bathroom and not defiling his father’s bed and bathroom. Tommy’s was smaller, but that didn’t matter. Oliver liked being closer to his boyfriend. The hot water cascaded down their bodies. He leaned into the other boy and pressed his lips against Tommy’s. He pushed Tommy against the wall of the shower. His hands pressed into the cool tile as his body aligned with Tommy’s. 

“This isn’t showering,” Tommy groaned against his lips. 

“I know.” 

Tommy wrapped his arms around Oliver. “We have plans today.” 

Oliver pouted at him again. 

Tommy pecked his pout. “You’re cute.” 

They finished their shower and headed out. They walked side by side. Tommy slid his hand into Oliver’s back pocket and squeezed his ass. Oliver smiled and leaned into his boyfriend. They were supposed to meet Felicity in the parking lot. Yes, they were meeting with Felicity again. He still didn’t consider her a full time partner even though this was the third time they were hanging out. Things could always change. He didn’t want to get attached to her too. This was temporary and he knew it. 

Felicity stood ahead of them in her usual dark attire. She kicked at the ground with her combat boot. Oliver dragged his eyes over her. She was a beautiful woman. He liked the goth vibe. There was something sexy about it. He figured she was hiding a different kind of beauty underneath all that and he was eager to see it, but he doubted he ever would. Fuck buddies don’t usually get those kind of benefits. 

“Hey!” he called. 

She looked up and dazzled them with a radiant smile. “What are we doing today?” 

“You’ll see,” Tommy said.

Felicity moved to join them. She lifted her arm as if she was about to take his arm like a little trio, but then she dropped it to her side. 

“Let’s go.” 

They led her down to a row of cars, turned, and took her down four more cars before stopping in front of a vintage VW bus, blue like Tommy’s eyes. 

“This is my baby,” Tommy patted it gently. 

“You have a vintage sex van.” 

“It’s a bus,” he said. “And be nice to Betsy.” 

Felicity laughed. 

Oliver warmed at the sound of their laughter. Tommy pulled away from them and pulled out his keys. He unlocked the side door and slid it open. Inside was a vacant back covered in pink shag carpet. It was indeed a sex van. Felicity rolled her eyes, but climbed in. Tommy went in after and Oliver followed. 

“I can’t believe you brought me to a sex van.” 

“Bus.” 

“Whatever you call it.” 

Felicity flopped back onto the carpeting. She spread her fingers through it, curling and twisting. Oliver didn’t want to wait. He leaned over her and kissed her gently. Her hand moved to glide through his hair. One hand pressed into the carpet, while the other reached down to her studded belt. He could hear Tommy working his own belt and moving down below Felicity. 

“Touch her, Ollie,” Tommy groaned. “I want to watch.” 

He undid her belt and the button on her jeans. Felicity lifted her hips and Tommy tugged her pants down. When Oliver put his hand back, he found her panties were gone too. Team work. He licked across her lips and slid his fingers down her slit. She moaned into his mouth. He rubbed her up and down, working his fingers between her folds. 

She shivered under him. 

“Yes, Ollie.” 

Oliver lifted his head and looked toward Tommy. The other boy had his hand wrapped around his length, stroking himself as he watched Oliver finger Felicity. His own cock twitched in his jeans. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. 

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned. 

He brought his fingers up to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Oliver rubbed slowly, teasing her. 

“God, yes!” She arched her back. 

The way her face contorted with pleasure caused a shudder to run through him. Tommy and Felicity were both so sexy. He thought he might explode. Oliver dipped his fingers lower, circling her entrance before sliding his digits inside of her. He pumped them in and out. He curled them when he was deep, searching for that sweet spot inside of her. She gasped when he found it. 

“Right there!”

“Right here?” He rubbed over it again and again. 

“Oliver!” 

“Yes, Ollie, yes!” Tommy pumped his length faster. 

Oliver’s middle finger worked Felicity’s sweet spot while his thumb rubbed over her clit. She arched her back into him and screamed. Tommy came with a shout, shooting his cum all over his hand. Felicity’s body quaked and her walls squeezed around his fingers. Oliver could barely keep his eyes on either of them. He didn’t know who to watch. They were both so hot. So beautiful as they fell to pieces. His own cock strained against his jeans. His control waning. 

Oliver pulled his fingers out of Felicity and licked them clean. 

“Fuck,” she moaned. 

Felicity and Tommy panted. He watched them catch their breath. After a few moments, they both looked at him and at the same time said, “My turn.” They looked at each other and then nodded. 

Felicity kicked her jeans off of her boots and leaned up to push Oliver back onto the floor of the bus. Tommy grabbed onto his jeans and boxers and tugged them carefully down to his ankles. His length sprang free with relief. Tommy got between Oliver’s legs and licked up his length. Oliver moaned, his eyeballs rolling back into his head. Felicity moved down and took Oliver’s tip into her mouth. Tommy took care of Oliver’s balls. They both sucked him at the same time, working him in their mouths. 

It was too much. “Oh god!” 

He tried so hard to hold out. He wanted to savor this moment. 

Tommy popped off and licked all the way up to Felicity’s lips. “Let go, Ollie.” He pulled his balls into his mouth again and Oliver couldn’t hold back again more. 

His thighs shook and his head whipped back. His cum shot into Felicity’s mouth. She continued to suck, taking in every last drop. She pulled off with a loud pop and licked her lips. Oliver wheezed as he came down. He stared down between his legs as Tommy and Felicity. They looked at him almost innocently as if they hadn’t just sucked his dick at the same time. He slumped into the bus and sighed. 

“You two are going to kill me.” 

Felicity cackled. “Then stop inviting me.”

Tommy leaned up and shook his head. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> p.s this is the first smut i've written since feb i hope it's ok


End file.
